


可乐与牛奶（中）

by Gruszki



Series: 可乐与牛奶 [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 声入人心 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruszki/pseuds/Gruszki
Summary: 关键词：破镜重圆/狗血恶俗/羊凡/阿黄中心向预警：男男可婚/非ABO生子/伪龚子棋x黄子弘凡/棋昱/云次方/偶尔全员





	可乐与牛奶（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词：破镜重圆/狗血恶俗/羊凡/阿黄中心向
> 
> 预警：男男可婚/非ABO生子/伪龚子棋x黄子弘凡/棋昱/云次方/偶尔全员

⑦  
黄子弘凡万万没想到郑云龙在半分钟内最先回复。

『这谁？』

他噎了一下，龙哥果然一如既往不说半句废话。他在聊天框里删删改改了半天群里突然开始刷屏了。

『哦天呐好可爱！你妹妹吗？』  
『阿姨给你生了个妹妹？』  
『以后你跟仝卓可以交流育儿心得哈哈哈』  
『……』

梁朋杰和方书剑接连出现，一条条消息刷过去看得黄子弘凡只想翻白眼。

『不是妹妹』他终于把关键句发了出去。

『阿姨又吃黑芝麻了吗，这跟你一个色号啊』

……fine。张超你死了。

群内各式各样的“哈哈哈”表情包丧心病狂地不停跳出来，还没进入正题的黄子弘凡已经觉得累了。

『明明很可爱呀，像黄子，特别是眼睛』  
『以及肤色哈哈哈哈』  
『嘎子哥这话看着怪怪的…』  
『…好像真挺像的，单眼皮大眼睛还有这个黑度』

OK，成功引起疑问，是时候揭开谜底了。

黄子弘凡眼睛一闭手一抖把编辑好的消息发了出去，心脏砰砰直跳血压也有飙升的趋势，然后群里就寂静了。

『你们也觉得可爱是吧她叫可乐英文cola但不是因为黑才起这个名儿的真不是我妹妹我爸妈现在可没工夫再生一个以及真的没吃黑芝麻多久前的梗了你们尬不尬为啥我知道呢因为她其实是我生的』

……

等到他觉得心跳回归正常血压也降下来甚至有低下去的可能时，界面上终于跳出了一条新消息，来自阿云嘎。

『？我没太懂』

黄子弘凡思考着用单口相声的形式恰到好处而不失幽默地解释。

『…就类似于海拉尔多雪的冬天一个喜出望外的傍晚之类的』

『好好说话』这条来自郑云龙。

双云仅用八个字成功让他打消了抖机灵蒙混过关的想法。于是一五一十地交代了从怀孕开始到现在的绝大部分事实，唯一不实的就是他和波士顿一位华裔同学在学校新年晚会上越界有了一个小女孩，生产之后分道扬镳孩子归自己。

等把每一件事情都捋顺之后差不多已经深夜，黄子弘凡再次真诚地在群聊里道歉，云家众人表示一定要见可乐一面时间地点可以由他定。最后每个人轮番艾特了他一次。

整整齐齐的『等着挨打』排列在屏幕上成了最后的历史消息记录，他却感动得只想哭。

⑧  
可乐和牛奶正式入学前黄子弘凡带着女儿去了趟上海和老云家认亲，深夜落地全副武装，龚子棋开车来接人。那场聚会虽然开头十分严肃，他甚至特别怂地把1975另外三个人挨着叫了好几遍哥，不过架不住可乐实在可爱又古灵精怪，很快就讨得阿云嘎欢心，郑云龙自然跟着卸下了黑脸，气氛相当融洽，到最后梁朋杰和方书剑为争“干爸”之称比完高音又开始斗舞，收获张超大大的一个白眼。

“龚子棋才是干爸可乐亲自认证的，你俩消停会吧我的天，在这一通搅和丢不丢人哎哟。”

黄子弘凡喝着果汁恢复了皮的本质，在线嘲笑掰头的两人结果被同时呛声：“不会说话就把嘴给我闭上！”

“……”张超无语，这个老梗不知道还要被玩多少年。

散伙的时候可乐玩累了歪在椅子上睡得正熟，龚子棋发了消息说要来接，于是黄子弘凡在一旁守着等人过来。郑云龙最后一个走，跟他说“你说的我不全信，但我也不问，有些事得自己想明白才有用。辛苦了弘凡，你做得很好。”

他瞬间慌乱的表情一定没逃过郑云龙的眼睛，但对方只是摆了摆手走出包厢，他看见门口阿云嘎冲他笑并且给他伸出了两只圆手，然后两个人并肩消失在拐角。

虽说双云的态度让黄子弘凡猜不透，但好在成功解决了目前最大的困难。之后双胞胎正式背上小书包进入了幼儿园，他也考上央音声乐系研究生成了张超的直系学弟。对方问他为什么不继续深造本科专业，他几乎没犹豫地说“比起制作我其实更喜欢唱。”

这是实话，以前有个采访他也是这么回答的，还说想尝试音乐剧要演高贵的的王子。不过眼下的情况演王子希望不大，但是转到声乐专业专心学唱歌还是容易实现的。张超点点头表示赞同，却不知道其中隐藏的另一层私心。

高杨曾在和张超的一次直播里说黄子弘凡有一首歌声入了他的心，当时两人处在暧昧阶段黄子弘凡又生病住院，原本被那场双人直播弄得有点委屈心里冒酸泡，结果在听到高杨这句话后怦然心动，缩进被子里也遮不住泛红的耳尖。

他的小羊喜欢他唱歌，如果能继续唱歌的话他是不是就还能得到高杨的认可？假如他唱得比19岁时更好更专业，对方会不会觉得他已经不是懵懂的小朋友，而是一个也能给出建议提供帮助的成年人了呢？

就像高杨成熟年长的前任恋人那样，想到这黄子弘凡心里又开始咕噜咕噜冒酸气了。 

但总之在央音的第一个月还算顺利，他和双胞胎在北京团聚的行踪有了张超的帮忙掩饰得神不知鬼不觉，只是委屈了牛奶只能呆在酒店里和daddy见面。然而事实证明家长还是不能太过高估两岁多孩子的情感承受能力，哪怕是从小就习惯了自家daddy要下课后才能陪伴他们的可乐和牛奶。

仅仅一个月后双胞胎就意识到必须等待长达15天才能见到daddy的事实，由此去幼儿园变成了艰难一天的开始。可乐出门前就开始抽泣，听得黄妈妈心里不忍；牛奶看似不哭不闹却在幼儿园里异常沉默谁逗都不说话。晚上睡觉就更困难，场面一度让黄父黄母红了眼眶：两个孩子凑在一起看着手机里视频通话的黄子弘凡不肯挂断，可乐哭出了鼻涕泡不停地喊“daddy, daddy”，任凭他说多少句“daddy love you”也不能哄得小姑娘乖乖睡觉。牛奶抱着自己的玩具小羊睁着一双小桃花眼眨也不眨地盯着他，一开口一句带着委屈颤音的“阿黄”简直让黄子弘凡想立刻退学买票回成都。

通常持续一个多小时的入睡视频通话结束后，躲在阳台上的黄子弘凡都得用掉好几张纸巾，然后洗个脸在舍友疑惑的视线中爬上床，第二天还得顶着肿肿的眼泡去上课。等到下一次他回成都时父母终于商量着说要给双胞胎退学，在这种状态下继续上学连幼儿园的老师都说对孩子的成长有害无益。

“他们从小习惯了跟你在一起，这么长时间见不到怎么受得了。”  
“我知道……可我总不能带他们去宿舍啊，而且我还要上课。”

黄子弘凡坐在地毯上陪两个孩子搭积木玩，可乐兴奋地围着他上蹿下跳。

“元元，要不直接让俩孩子在那边上幼儿园，反正开学才一个月转过去也方便，你上课他们也有老师带着，等放学了再接回去。研究生时间灵活，怎么也比美国那时候好一点。”

结果又商议了好半天，最终决定了由黄子弘凡带双胞胎去北京上幼儿园，等到读小学再回成都。父母通过朋友敲定了房子和学校，都离央音不远交通便利，只等他回到北京办好手续很快就能入学。

于是原本独自回成都的黄子弘凡一手牵着一个小朋友落地北京，多么熟悉的深夜航班和静悄悄的机场大厅，他全副武装搂着捂得严严实实的双胞胎活像个拐卖儿童的。可乐和牛奶在daddy怀里睡得很熟，只是苦了黄子弘凡抱着两个孩子凌晨打车前往父亲好友提供的房子，一番折腾后已经快三点了。

安置好两个孩子他甩着酸软的胳膊快速冲了个澡，想着龚子棋一直催他健身还是有几分道理的。拥有紧实腹肌的人曾单手捞起可乐让她吊在手臂上玩，然后跟他说“你再不健身这窄肩瘦胳膊过两年肯定抱不动他们”现在看来很有先见之明。

不过22岁的黄子弘凡身形确实还和19岁时一样，一副没长开的少年人模样。

迷迷糊糊睡过去前他突然想到学校退宿幼儿园入学都好办，只是以后和孩子一起生活的事怕是不好瞒下去。梅溪湖的北京帮人数不少，恐怕过不了多久就会露出马脚，与其被发现后大家被动尴尬，不如什么时候主动坦白说不定还能免去一顿骂。

只是没想到这个局面来得又快又戏剧化，手忙脚乱的黄子弘凡差点没当场跪下把椅子啃了。

⑨  
黄子弘凡在国内有个一起皮一起挨打然后一块儿长大的朋友，说话时可以无所顾忌的那种，大学毕业后在北京工作。

到目前为止完全清楚可乐和牛奶来历的人除了父母、龚子棋以及波士顿要好的同学室友之外，就只有这个发小了。他不学音乐不搞CP也不刷黄子弘凡的微博超话，对高杨和梅溪湖的印象就是一个没看过的综艺节目，对方还说“都是一起光着屁股长大的我看你做啥子”。总之就是个绝对可靠的保密对象。

然而一翻车就翻了个彻底。

当天可以算是黄子弘凡回国后最大的一次搅和盛会。北京帮一众不必说自然在场，上海的也有几个到场，代表人物郑云龙、李琦、龚子棋和蔡程昱。

蔡程昱读完两年研究生后顺利拿到了硕士学位，回国之后在廖院的栽培下已是一名颇有名气的歌剧演员，今天和龚子棋同时出现让他不小地吃了一惊。

两人纠缠的时间不短，在他生完双胞胎后还公开过一次，算是从地下转到明面上了。结果诋毁祝福各占三分之一，剩下那三分之一直接表示他们不合适绝对长不了。果然半年多后就宣布分手，他甚至还记得龚子棋在国内时间的凌晨跟他视频，眼睛熬得通红胡子拉碴一地酒瓶。他说等不下去了，蔡程昱真他妈行那点痴心太持久了，接着又眼神涣散地说他“你也厉害，高杨什么都不知道你就敢把孩子生了，还生了两个。”

但他后来还是从龚子棋那零零散散知道一些，两个人没断干净私下里一直分分合合没有定数。不过看他们同时出现又坐在一起，黄子弘凡想着可能是又和好了。

聚会期间气氛相当好，大家喝酒吃菜斗嘴笑声不断。中途郑云龙接了个电话突然说还有个人在来的路上，应该能赶上下一轮KTV。黄子弘凡惦记着回去照顾双胞胎打算第一轮结束后就走，突然间就有个人推开他们包厢的门，一脸的醉意朦胧。正是那个碰巧跟着公司出来聚餐的发小。

对方原本满脸迷茫看着一屋子陌生人，正满嘴道歉打算出去时看见了他，眼睛一亮大喊一声“黄子！”酒意上头的人掏出两张电影票似的东西拍给他，大着舌头说“哥哥赏你的！带着可乐跟牛奶去看，必须去！最好的位置保管一眼就看到你！去他妈的太不是个东西了，给他看看你现在牛逼得很，俩孩子他一个也别想！” 

任黄子弘凡使劲浑身解数也没把对方的嘴捂上，眼睁睁看着那张嘴像个漏斗似的噼里啪啦往外倒话，压根没注意整个包厢里只有他一个人的声音。末了潇洒地挥挥手十分豪气地说“不用谢哥！”然后跌跌撞撞地出去了，还不忘对着其他人热情招呼道“你们继续，你们继续，吃好喝好别客气。”

……你妈的。果然谁喝了酒都是一个完蛋样，他真傻，真的。 黄子弘凡再仔细一看，手里塞着两张音乐剧门票，剧目是高杨正在巡演的那部，他一直想找机会去看。

看来这是天要亡我了，他长叹一口气鼓起满腔勇气去看沉默的众人，结果各个面色严肃十来双眼睛直直盯着他。

“请问牛奶的隐藏含义和可乐一样吗？”

张超不仅重点抓得准无愧逻辑满分，听力也是相当好的，黄子弘凡不合时宜地有点想笑。

“黄子弘凡！不说清楚我今天neng死你！”

马佳拿着筷子的手一指差点带翻一碟辣椒油，他刚刚鼓起的勇气瞬间烟消云散，腿软得只想呲溜一下跪下高喊我有罪。这时候门又被人推开了，尴尬而凝重的氛围里高杨温温柔柔地笑着说“不好意思我来晚了……这是怎么了？”

黄子弘凡犹如被点了全身穴道僵在座位上。他第一反应去看龚子棋，结果对方微微摇了摇头示意并不知情，一番飞快思索后他猛地看向垂着眼淡定喝酒的郑云龙，得到对方一个被酒杯半挡着的似有若无的笑容。

他肯定猜到了什么！所以才会对自己说那番话。黄子弘凡只恨当时没有放在心上，现在骑虎难下已经不能再用同一套说辞应付这些哥哥们了。

“我跟高杨说吧，他知道了你们就都明白了。”

黄子弘凡视死如归地站起来走到高杨面前，对方依然好美好美像天边的月光，声音像山泉一样动听，温柔的桃花眼带着疑惑看着他。

“……羊儿，你要不别跟哥哥们去唱K了，跟我去看看你姑娘是不是真的黑吧。还有我当时买的小羊玩偶，儿子特别喜欢不抱着不肯睡觉的。你觉得可吗……”

他应该笑得特别丑，因为他看见高杨的脸色逐渐变得十分难看。

⑩  
25岁的高杨到目前为止的人生轨迹其实并不像大多数人那样按部就班，他生长于新疆后远赴维也纳学习声乐，接着回国参加了一个并不被看好的综艺没想到口碑大爆，期间顺便减了个肥从小肥羊变成白月光，然后又决定留在国内做音乐剧演员，结果小范围地引发了一些争议。好在他一路追光坚持不懈渐渐也做出了点成绩，证明了当初的选择是正确的。

怎么看都算是一段积极励志的人生经历，唯一不太正面的就是他在录节目期间对成员中年纪第二小的黄子弘凡动了心。

19岁的少年像个小太阳围在他身边，“羊”“杨杨”“羊儿”各种称呼从那张嘴里说出来就让他觉得特别动人。等黄子弘凡满了20岁后两人正式在一起，虽然偷偷摸摸但的确快乐无比。结果不到半年就分了手，因为他在巡演中被一个成熟而才华横溢的工作伙伴吸引，那时候他觉得比起“小朋友”一样的小男友，合作默契性格相合的年长者更令他心动。

虽然很长一段时间后高杨才明白那并不等同于爱情，可他的小太阳却已经开始躲着他避而不见了，让他连挽回的机会都没有。然而现在峰回路转他才知道黄子弘凡竟然在20岁的年纪给他生了一对双胞胎，并且独自将两个孩子养得健康又可爱。

但是他自己显然还没有任何经验，束手束脚胆战心惊。高杨看着他面前一脸好奇的小姑娘，一动也不敢动双手不知道往哪放，想了半天只憋出一句“你好？”

黄子弘凡抱着刚洗完澡的牛奶从浴室出来，听见这句差点笑岔气。

“daddy！这个哥哥好好看，好像milk喔。”可乐噔噔噔地跑过来抱着他的腿，仰起小脸一边指着沙发上的高杨一边娇声说。

……差辈了丫头。

“不是哥哥，……他是爸爸。”黄子弘凡把牛奶往高杨腿上一放，原本就坐得笔直笔直的人立刻僵住了。

“他们9点前得睡觉，我去给可乐洗澡，你可以跟牛奶聊天他会说好多话呢。”  
“阿黄，我不知道怎么弄……”

高杨伸出手想抱又怕方式不对，两只手悬在半空不上不下，慌乱的眼神望着他脸上竟显出一丝委屈来。

“没事的牛奶特别乖，你可以搂着腰那里。如果他睡着了你把他放回卧室就行。”说完把还在跑来跑去玩的可乐捞进怀里又进浴室去了，留下高杨独自面对初次见面的儿子。

真·大眼瞪小眼，他的心情比第一次演音乐剧时还紧张。怀里又白又软的小孩浑身香香的，如出一辙的桃花眼眨也不眨地盯着他。高杨思考着说些什么比较合适，结果小朋友先开口了。

“你是爸爸吗？”

对于今天晚上高杨的到来牛奶表现得远没有姐姐积极，可乐一直不怕生看见他就一个劲地和黄子弘凡咬耳朵说“好看”，甚至还冲着对方招手；而牛奶躲在daddy身后偷偷打量这个陌生人并没有说话。但是他听见了黄子弘凡说“他是爸爸”

高杨心里一酸，愧疚之情油然而生促使他将手放在牛奶柔软的头发上轻抚。

“嗯，我是爸爸。”  
“可是我没见过你。”  
“因为我犯错了让daddy很伤心，所以罚我见不到你们。”  
“daddy总是不高兴，晚上会哭。”

听见高杨说“伤心”，牛奶垂下眼睛长而浓密的睫毛像一排小刷子，小手绞着睡衣一角轻声说。年龄有限他还没办法将事情解释清楚，只能把记忆里黄子弘凡抱着他流眼泪的场景概括为“不高兴，晚上会哭”。

“我不乖，daddy说不是，可是还是哭。”小孩低着头瓮声瓮气地说，更加用力地绞着衣角。

高杨却是完全明白了。黄子弘凡独自抚养两个孩子还要完成学业，全A的毕业成绩背后不知付出了多少努力，生活中又背负了多少压力和流言蜚语。异国他乡的夜晚看着两个孩子心里的委屈无所遁形，而模样特别像他的牛奶直接引发眼泪决堤，可小孩子不懂还以为是自己不乖惹得daddy生气。

仅仅是想象一下这样的情景就让他的心揪在一起，他的阿黄默默忍受了两年多的孤单与无助，还要在大家面前伪装的若无其事。如今回想起群聊里皮得无法无天的假象直让高杨心里一阵阵发疼。

“我以后都陪着你们可以吗？我们再也不让daddy哭了，好不好？”

牛奶歪着头像在思考，最后慢慢凑到高杨胸前伸出手搂住了他的脖子。

“daddy不哭，就好。”

软乎乎热烘烘的小身体紧贴着他，高杨心中顿时涌起强烈的暖意立刻融化了原本僵硬的四肢，他往后一靠让牛奶顺着力道更舒服地趴在他胸前，右手无师自通地在小孩后背上一下下爱抚。

“羊羊……要羊羊……”  
“啊？”

牛奶突然嘟囔着，满腔父爱正浓的高杨一时间愣住。

“他要他的玩具小羊啦，可能想睡觉了。”

站在客厅口的黄子弘凡适时出声把牛奶抱过去往卧室走，高杨眼尖地发现他两只眼睛都是红红的，看来应该听到了不少。不过倒也正好，算是迈出了第一步。一直被称为白切黑的高杨露出了笑容。

“阿黄亲亲……”

手指勾着小羊的一条腿困得眼皮直打架的牛奶不忘讨要晚安吻，黄子弘凡捏了捏他白嫩的小脸佯装生气“就一会功夫你就把什么都说了？daddy不要面子的吗？还有刚才我可听见你叫daddy了现在又变成阿黄，你倒知道在高杨面前卖乖。”

然后在儿子额头上落下一吻又去亲了亲早已熟睡的女儿，关了小夜灯轻手轻脚地退出去。

⑪  
自从高杨和牛奶成功建立感情连接之后，只要没有排练和演出总会到北京来陪双胞胎。牛奶一反不轻易与人亲近的常态和高杨越来越亲密，被抱着的时候还会主动揽着他的脖子一副依恋的模样。可乐作为第一次见面就说“好看”的完蛋姑娘，完美继承了她daddy“好美好美”的衣钵拜倒在高杨的美貌下，黄子弘凡猜想或许这就是血缘的神奇之处。

但凭心而论高杨学习做爸爸的态度十分认真，效果也很显著。他能在家里陪两个孩子玩一整天也不厌，可乐既皮又精力旺盛他却一点脾气都没有，还声情并茂地给牛奶讲童话故事，睡前挨个给予晚安吻温温柔柔地说“下次再见啦”。好几次搞得双胞胎一醒来就追问“爸爸呢爸爸去哪了”非得黄子弘凡保证说过几天又能见到才肯乖乖地去上学。

他在学校跟张超抱怨说都有点嫉妒了，两个小白眼狼不仅一口一个“爸爸”叫得甜，每天还缠着他要跟高杨视频，再也不是从前满嘴“daddy, daddy”眼里只有他的小宝贝了。

张超白眼一翻用假声男中音说“你说这话前能不能不要露出窃喜的表情，太虚伪了。”

“……”

总之黄子弘凡的所有底至此算是抖得干干净净。

他在36人的大群里把所有事情完完整整交代的一清二楚，没敢发语音于是大段大段的文字像小作文似的占据了群聊界面，期间偶尔还有龚子棋的友情补充。等把最后一段发上去之后王晰却突然艾特了高杨。

『这事儿整得太闹心了，小高杨赶紧负起责任来。虽然哥不太想跟阿云嘎和郑云龙做亲家，但是允许你把小黄子领回来，芒果儿还能和俩孩子玩几年』

黄子弘凡险些把手机扔出去。晰哥您不觉得您有点叛逆吗，什么虎狼之词都往外说？他连忙打字手指舞得飞快准备挽救局面，结果高杨的消息跟着跳了出来。

『好的，我会努力的晰哥』

所以这会儿手速又上去了是吗？

他一时不知道如何回复，没想到更狂劲的还在后面。

『我不同意，散会』  
『哈哈哈大龙你太可爱了，小高杨还要继续加油呀』  
『你俩故意的是不？等着我这就去找我们深深』  
『喵？我在线呢晰哥』

……四个人仿佛在演着他不知道剧本的相声，很快带着群里其他人开始了刷屏活动。哥哥们接二连三地合流，煞有其事地讨论老云家和晰望之村联姻，满屏礼花仿佛他和高杨明天就要登记结婚。

黄子弘凡心累，同时又敏感地察觉到四人组似乎对他的坦白之词没有特别惊讶，以至于他刚说完王晰就开始发言了，而跟他一唱一和的其他三人也一直在cue他和高杨，字里行间都是要他们复合的意思。

他们一定早就知道点什么，或者猜到了。当初看出他和高杨有事的可能并不只有龚子棋一个。

一通搅和之后众人要求找时间再聚一次，这次黄子弘凡得把双胞胎带上，阿云嘎特意强调说想看牛奶，到底是和高杨有多像才让他一直藏得严严实实甚至不惜编出一夜情的说辞来隐瞒。  
提到这点他又被云家众人以欺瞒不报还招伪供为由好一顿骂。

于是聚会当天可乐和牛奶被一众哥哥们轮流抱来抱去，尤其老年组简直爱不释手。阿云嘎看着牛奶的慈爱眼神甚至冒着光，他没忍住亲了一口白嫩的脸蛋，感叹道真像草原上的小羊羔一样特别特别可爱。

“所以说是高杨的儿子嘛，咱们梅溪湖最眉清目秀的崽。可乐像黄子多点，以后肯定是个青春热辣的小姑娘。”  
“说起来当时凯哥还说黄子跟子棋五六十岁也找不着对象，没想到黄子早早就当爸爸了。子棋什么时候再带个人回来呗。你们这些年轻人得学会想开点，不合适就别强求，折腾来折腾去谁都不落好，听见没蔡蔡？”

大家喝了酒有点上头，黄子弘凡看见被点名的蔡程昱眼神涣散满脸通红，眼睛却望着别处，沿着方向看过去竟是正凑在阿云嘎耳边不知道在说什么的郑云龙。再一看龚子棋冷着脸一言不发地闷头喝酒。

电光火石间他有了个大胆的猜想，并且很快在聚会散场后得到印证。

典型的洗手间谈话设定，他在隔间里听见龚子棋的声音冷冰冰的“我不想继续跟你玩分分合合的游戏了，你想清楚了蔡程昱，如果要在一起我们就好好的，不然就别再见了。我受够了他妈的狗屁追光者，高杨都想明白了随便你怎么选吧，但愿你最好能撬得动阿云嘎的墙角。”

“不是的子棋……我没有，我就是……”金色男高音沙哑着还有点鼻音，支支吾吾了半天却没说出一个完整的句子。

龚子棋嗤笑一声转头就走，蔡程昱带着哭腔喊“子棋”，躲在里间的黄子弘凡内心十分复杂。

⑫  
自从撞破了那个“秘密”之后黄子弘凡一直处于震惊的状态中，他万万没想到两人分分合合的原因竟然是郑云龙。他曾试探性地问过1975其他三个人，结果从各自的回答中推测出他们应该并不知情。

“追光者”设定算是录节目时的一大卖点，还有粉丝给他们取名“追光者联盟”。当然由于高杨也曾经是其中表现突出的一个，后来又秉持这个信念跟自己分了手，所以黄子弘凡私心觉得这是个十分操蛋的设定。只是没想到蔡程昱看起来入戏挺深。

虽然粉丝戏称蔡程昱是老云家的嫡长子，但作为云家老幺的他却在个人情感上站在龚子棋一边，毕竟在波士顿他受过对方很多照顾。而且看得出来龚子棋内心温柔细腻也很会照顾人，可以想见对蔡程昱必定只能更好。

只能说造化弄人，他忍不住长吁短叹，然后被张超一巴掌拍在后脑勺上让他好好吃饭。

黄子弘凡的学校生活相对跑剧场的高杨来说还是按部就班的，尤其近期他又有新剧要上演每天排练忙到脚不沾地，算起来快两个月没有见过双胞胎了，连视频都是不定期才能聊一会。可乐和牛奶想他得紧，黄子弘凡虽然不说但心里的想法昭然若揭。

他怎么能这样喜欢高杨呢？只要看到对方的笑容听他叫一句“阿黄”就能把所有不开心的事都忘记。而这段时间高杨常来北京和孩子们相处，每次看着双胞胎围在他身边拼图听故事，黄子弘凡都觉得仿佛在波士顿独自生产带孩子的日子并不存在，他的小羊从一开始就陪在他身边。

高杨正式开始新剧巡演前总算得了空，敲开房门的时候黄子弘凡腰上绑着围裙手里举着锅铲，客厅里可乐和牛奶正聚精会神地看着动画片，饭菜的香味从厨房飘出来。高杨捧着一束花笑得眉眼弯弯对他说“阿黄好”，听见声响的双胞胎迈着小短腿高喊“爸爸！”跑过来一左一右抱住了高杨的腿。

一瞬间黄子弘凡很想哭。

当天晚餐的气氛简直可谓其乐融融，恍惚间他觉得这就是一个完整的家了。饭后高杨坚持洗了碗然后拉上他带着两个孩子下楼散步，多亏父亲朋友的帮忙他才能住进安全工作做得相当好的小区，否则黄子弘凡带孩子的消息估计早就上了微博。可乐和牛奶对什么都有兴趣一散就是一个多小时，眼看着天越来越黑到了洗澡的时间，高杨轻声细语地蹲下和孩子说再见，牛奶拽着他的衣角泪光闪闪地望着黄子弘凡。

“……要不你帮我给牛奶洗完澡再走吧，我一个人给他们洗还挺累的……”

多亏天色够晚看不见黄子弘凡爆红的脸，他捞起可乐就往回走身后跟着怀抱牛奶的高杨，赞许地在儿子又白又软的脸颊上亲了亲。洗澡时高杨先给牛奶洗完，换好睡衣后抱去卧室。轮到可乐时小姑娘跟黄子弘凡咬耳朵，悄悄地说“daddy, milk可喜欢爸爸了，像喜欢你一样喜欢。”

黄子弘凡来了兴致追问她“那cola喜欢爸爸吗？”  
“嗯……九十九分喜欢，如果爸爸像棋棋一样让我吊着玩，就一百分喜欢！”

他“扑哧”一下笑出了声，高杨怕是做不了人形单杠。等冲掉小朋友身上的泡沫送回床上，双胞胎凑在一起高兴地听高杨讲睡前故事，生动形象得像在演音乐剧。

当晚高杨离开的时候问他“这次巡演末场在北京，到时候你会来看吗？”

“啊？我尽量吧，有时间就去。”黄子弘凡抓了抓头发。

“阿黄，可以再给我一次机会吗？我真的很想和你们在一起。哪怕试一试也行，你还愿意接受我吗？”

粉丝说高杨的眼睛会给人下蛊果然千真万确，否则他为什么头脑发昏四肢无力在对方靠过来时躲避不开，甚至被亲吻时还情不自禁地回应？

在黄子弘凡和高杨接了分手后的第一个吻，一路高歌着大有要破镜重圆的趋势时，龚子棋和蔡程昱却一片惨淡。外表冷硬的酷盖私下几次出现都是满脸胡茬眼神忧郁，而听闻蔡程昱消瘦了不少精神状态不佳，有次演出甚至差点破音。黄子弘凡听着心里很不是滋味，某天黄妈妈来北京看双胞胎，同样在北京拍戏的龚子棋就把他约出去喝酒。

“我那天听见了，你俩在洗手间说话。你真要跟蔡蔡彻底断了？”  
“怎么可能。我追了这么久的人，绝不放手。”

龚子棋一口接一口地灌酒，眯着眼睛无奈地叹气“他在恋爱上迟钝又认死理，要是像高杨一样真跟对方谈一场就发现不是那么回事了，偏偏郑云龙又有阿云嘎。他跟着阿云嘎参加了那么多节目关系亲近，心里就总觉得对不起人家。时间一长就钻牛角尖，自己把自己逼死。”

“你跟高杨算不错了，他想明白了想挽回你看着差不多就接受吧，反正还喜欢就别折腾了。我这是迫不得已，不逼一下他能把自己一辈子绕在里面。”

黄子弘凡也不说话就安静听着，任龚子棋一句一句地说，最后假装没看见他眼尾的泪痕。

当晚回去后他和母亲坦言心里还喜欢高杨，想跟他复合。也不用对方负荆请罪再怎样郑重其事地重新追求，等下一次见面他就告诉他，反正他一向主动无所谓谁先捅破窗户纸。母亲倒没反对只说让他随自己的心就好。

谁都没想到在高杨上海场巡演结束的当天，一篇匿名爆料贴突然被刷上热搜。说曾经某综艺节目成员黄子弘凡早已育有两子，并放上了十几张高清图，直指他插足同期成员即演员龚子棋和歌剧演员蔡程昱。长达万字的爆料把他的家庭背景又扒了一遍，还牵扯进了同期的另一个成员，如今的音乐剧演员高杨。

一时间四个人都被顶到了风口浪尖，各方粉丝撕得如火如荼，多数路人吃瓜不亦乐乎。黄子弘凡手足无措脑子里天旋地转，第一次意识到来自他人的恶意有多么可怖。


End file.
